


Love isn't blind, it just needs glasses

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, During Canon, Fluffy, Gen, Happy, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: The love of his life was golden and Merlin fell for him the second they met.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Love isn't blind, it just needs glasses

It is said falling in love was like falling off a log, easy but a second later, someone was covered in mud, and trying to explain how they got there, and in the end, there was nothing for it but laundry and a mess to clean.

Merlin didn’t care. The love of his life was golden, with blue eyes and the softest ears. Sometimes graceful, sometimes tripping over his own feet, still he was wonderful, except when he was yapping at Merlin to pay attention to him or running off headlong into danger and Merlin trailing behind to make sure he didn’t get into trouble. He was always dragging out new things to try, although the sword was a bit much. Sometimes, in a foul mood, he’d growl at everyone around him, then go sulking off into some hidey-hole when Merlin yelled at him for being a prat.

Still, Merlin fell for him the second they met. And no one and nothing would stop him from caring for his Arthur, no matter how many chair legs he chewed or little puddles he left on the floor.

Arthur was the best puppy in the whole world.

And Merlin was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: come on, you’d fall for Arthur, too.  
> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
